This invention relates to a device for draining and collecting oil from motor-vehicle oil sumps.
In garages oil changes are made by draining used or old oil out of the oil-sump or crank-case of a vehicle. Garages which are equipped with elevating platforms for lifting automobiles have easy access to the oil sump drain plug and also have no difficulty in collecting the old oil.
The motorist who prefers to perform his own oil change is, however, faced with considerable difficulties. The automobile first has to be lifted and probably jacked up in order to obtain sufficient ground clearance to place a collecting vessel underneath the oil-sump; an appropriate tool is needed to loosen the oil-drain plug, and care must be taken to fit a new and correct seal for the oil-drain before refilling the crank-case with fresh oil.
The object of the present invention is to provide an oil-drain and oil collecting device enabling a motorist to perform an oil change easily and safely, avoiding the danger of oil spillage.